


To Restore A Heart

by CustardCreamies



Series: To Restore A Heart series [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maui!Kimi, Moana AU, Moana!Seb, Past Minttu/Kimi, Spoilers for Moana, Wayfinding, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian Vettel has dragged the Demigod Kimi Raikkonen into a quest to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Or the Moana AU no one asked for.*Edit* now 7 other parts of drabbles in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a really boring meeting with my NVQ assessor. This fic will only make sense if you have seen Moana and is set partway into the middle of the movie. It's just me messing around with this universe.
> 
> I have also now added 5 other chapters full of drabbles that popped into my head regarding this verse.

"You're not going to do it" Kimi states dryly as he watches Sebastian try to pull the sail the right way.

"Watch me" Sebastian replies "I can do this" Sebastian gives the rope a tug and the sail promptly swings around and smacks him in the face.

"Some Wayfinder you are!" Kimi tells him with a chuckle as he watches Sebastian rub at his cheek.

"Never said I was one" Sebastian mumbles, glaring at the sail like it has personally offended him.

"Are you telling me you've never been on a boat before?" Kimi asks with raised eyebrows "I'd never have guessed!" he smirks at Sebastian, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Sebastian turns around to glare at him "Maurizio never allowed us off the Island...he said it was too dangerous"

Kimi snorts "So he sent you to find me? You who has never set foot off the Island?"

"I never said Maurizio sent me to find you" Sebastian resorts, looking down at the water surrounding the canoe "It was the ocean"

Kimi looks at Sebastian in disbelief "the ocean sent you? Really, the ocean must be desperate"

At this, the boat gives a violent rock and Kimi finds himself covered in water. He splutters and turns around to see a tall tower of water standing above him, seeming to glare at him with no eyes, before dropping back into itself.

Kimi pulls his wet hair away from his eyes to see a completely dry Sebastian laughing at him.

"Laugh it off, Prince. You still have no idea what you're doing" Kimi tells him. Sebastian merely looks at him in mirth.

"One, I'm not a Prince but a Chieftain's son. Two, I do know what I'm doing" Sebastian unclasps the seashell necklace around his neck and takes out a small glowing green stone "I am taking you to Te Fiti's Island so you can restore the heart that you stole from her"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kimi asks "I know I can't dump you off of this boat since the ocean will put you back on here, but you can't exactly force me to put the stone back either. Even without my powers I am still stronger then you" Kimi looks at him in disinterest. Then quickly decides to show off his strength by taking a coconut from the hold and smashing it between his hands. Kimi's tattoos seem to dance as he does this and Sebastian watches in mild fear...and something else...

Sebastian shakes his head out of those thoughts "even so, you're the one who caused this whole mess by taking the heart in the first place. So you are going to be the one to put it back otherwise all the Islands will die"

"And that's my problem, how exactly?" Kimi asks "you humans were never grateful for what I did for you. Never. I gave you fire, and you took it. I lassoed the sun to give you longer days, you didn't even thank me. I took the heart to give you the power of creation, and now you want me to put it back. I just don't understand you humans at all"

"You're going to put it back as otherwise all us humans will be gone" Sebastian explains "and without us humans you won't have any adoring fans"

Kimi actually pauses at this and Sebastian smiles to himself. He's only known Kimi for a short time since starting this quest and he already knows that Kimi, even if he doesn't outwardly show it, loves it when humans show him attention.

Sebastian watches as Kimi paces around the canoe for a couple of seconds, before turning around to Sebastian.

"Okay, if we are going to go ahead with this suicidal plan of yours and believe me, it is suicidal. You are first going to help me retrieve my Fishhook. The hook contains all my powers and trust me, you'll need my powers to protect you from the hoards upon hoards of monsters out on the far ocean"

Sebastian shrugs "fair enough, we'll get your hook first then make our way to Te Fiti's Island. Sounds easy enough"

"Really kid?" Kimi snorts "I haven't even told you who has my Fishhook. He's the most evilest monster in all the Realm of Monsters. He likes shiny stuff as it makes him feel powerful and my hook is pretty shiny AND powerful in itself. His name is Bernie and he lives in the deepest darkest depths of the Monster Realm"

Kimi watches Sebastian's face for any trace of fear, but nothing clouds the young man's face. Kimi finds himself feeling impressed by his courage.

"Realm Of Monsters, right. Got it. Just show me the way and I'll take us there" Sebastian makes his way over to the front of the canoe and holds the oar, looking at Kimi expectantly.

Kimi sighs, shakes his head, and then takes the oar out of Sebastian's hands and gently moves the boat in the right direction.

"I could have done it" Sebastian mutters like a little child and Kimi rolls his eyes.

"Kid, you were standing on the wrong side of the boat and also facing the wrong direction. If we survive this, and I mean IF, I guess I should teach you how to Wayfind"

"Really?" Sebastian asks, his eyes wide and bright.

"Really" Kimi replies, feeling something stir in his chest at the excited grin Sebastian sends his way. His conscious seems to agree as he can feel his tattoos move around. He glances down at the Mini!Kimi tattooed over his heart to find the tattoo mocking him with little love hearts. Kimi gently slaps it to stop. Meanwhile Sebastian watches on in wonder.

"Anyway" Kimi says to distract Sebastian from the display Mini!Kimi is doing (this time hearts AND fireworks) "I'd better teach you more about the Realm Of Monsters, to prepare you for the horrors ahead"

Sebastian nods obediently and settles down onto the floor of the canoe. He looks at Kimi expectantly and Kimi quickly checks the ropes before settling down besides Sebastian, ready to tell the tale.

Kimi is just about to begin when a furious clucking comes from the hold and Sebastian opens the hatch to let Lewis the rooster out from below. If Kimi had his way he'd have eaten Lewis by now, but Sebastian seems attached to the dumb rooster and so he's escaped death...for now.

Sebastian grabs Lewis and places him gently in his lap, smoothing down his feathers. Lewis for his part starts pecking blankly at the canoe's boards until Kimi gives him some seed and moves his head in the direction the seeds are in.

As Lewis pecks at the seed happily, Kimi begins his tale.

* * *

When Kimi finishes, the sun has set and Sebastian looks tired and Lewis has nodded off in his lap.

"Okay, it's time for you to rest" Kimi decides "we'll reach the Realm by morning"

"No!" Sebastian says quickly, jolting Lewis who squawks in alarm and gets off Sebastian's lap and runs off the edge of the canoe into the ocean. Almost immediately the ocean responds and a gentle wave appears with the rooster in it's grasp and places the startled creature back on the deck.

Sebastian flashes the ocean a grateful smile and places the, slightly panicking, rooster back in the hold.

"What I meant to say was" Sebastian runs a hand though his hair "would you show me how to navigate with the stars?"

Kimi looks at him for a second, then back to the beautiful clear sky above "fine"

"Yes!" Sebastian pumps the air excitedly and Kimi gets to his feet and motions for Sebastian to stand next to him.

During the next hour, Kimi tells him everything about navigating with the stars and Sebastian listens, enthralled. Kimi teaches him what stars to follow and the correct way to frame his hand. Kimi, to his credit, cannot believe how intensively Sebastian follows his teachings and how much the stars reflect his excitement in being taught. Sebastian is a fast learner and pretty soon by the end of the night, Kimi lets him Wayfind a bit.

And maybe, just maybe, the Demigod falls just a tiny bit in love with the adventurous mortal in his care.


	2. New tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi has a new tattoo appear....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are just bits and bobs I thought of whilst writing To Restore A Heart.

They've been on the canoe now for a few days when the tattoo appears.

Kimi doesn't understand it at first. The tattoos on his skin only appear once he has done a great deed. But the bull the colour of blood that appears on his shoulder means nothing to him.

 Yet.

 Kimi turns his attention back to Sebastian, who has fallen asleep, with a protective arm wrapped around Lewis.

 It's been a few days now since they went to the Realm Of Monsters and Kimi had his Fishhook returned to him. Sebastian had been stupidly brave whilst in the Realm, causing Kimi to have heart attacks every time he tried to fight again when pushed down. Sebastian had a determined spirit in him, something that could be his downfall. Kimi shudders, he doesn't like to think about that. 

 It's then that Kimi feels his part of his tattoo move and sees the proud rearing horse on his other shoulder jump out of it's position. Kimi frowns, puzzled. 

 The horse is Kimi's symbol, it's the form he takes when he uses his Fishhook to shapeshift.

 Kimi watches as the horse gallops through the sea of patterns decorating his chest in order to reach the bull. The horse then stands proudly beside the bull, chest puffed out and mane blowing in the invisible wind, almost like it was protecting the bull. Kimi watches enthralled, what does it mean?

 The horse protecting the bull.

 It was all so strange.

   


**   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	3. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi tells the tale of how he became a Demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble in the Moana!Verse

"So what does this tattoo mean?" Sebastian points to the tattoo that wraps itself around Kimi's wrist in a delicate pattern.   
"It means, tribe. It represents when the tribes first started living on the Islands I created" Kimi replies "each swirl means a different tribe"  
"Is mine on there?" Sebastian asks, reaching up to take Kimi's hand. Kimi feels a shock run through him at Sebastian's touch and he lets Sebastian trail his fingers over the tattoo on his wrist.  
"Y-yes" Kimi replies "it would be there" he looks away from Sebastian, not baring to see the look of wonder in his eyes.  
Sebastian looks up at him and grins "it's very cool" then his eyes drift over to Kimi's other wrist "what does that one mean? _Iceman_?"  
Kimi pulls his wrist out of Sebastian's grasp and walks away "it means nothing" Kimi replies "it's a name forgotten in time"  
"Is it your name?" Sebastian asks, curious.   
Kimi doesn't respond, just turns to look out over the water.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Sebastian says once the silence stretches awkwardly "I'm sorry if I've upset you"  
It's beginning to grow dark before Kimi finally answers, his reply making Sebastian jump.  
"It...it was what I was called" Kimi looks over to Sebastian with sad eyes "I was...abandoned on a cold snowy day when I was a baby. I...I was found still alive in the cold. I was taken to shelter, but I was so cold..so blue..yet still alive. The village I was taken to called me 'Iceman' and said no human baby could survive what I had...so they put me back into the snow. The Gods...they took pity on me. Took me out of the snow and ice and called me Kimi. They gave me a Fishhook, and powers beyond your wildest dreams....made me more then human" Kimi chuckles darkly "and made me feel more alone then you could possibly imagine"  
Kimi turns around and looks out over the horizon. This was the first mortal he had told this tale to, and he was scared for Sebastian's reaction.  
"So that's why you did all those deeds. Raising the sun, creating Islands. It was to make humans love you"  
Kimi nods "and look where that got me" his voice is laced with bitter pain.  
Sebastian's heart twists at the bitterness in Kimi's words and he can't help but walk over to the desolate Demigod and place a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"You're not alone. Not anymore. You have me" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	4. Ula Bipi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi finds out what the bull tattoo means....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble set in this verse.

"What is the Island called again? The one you're trying to save?"  
Sebastian rolls his eyes. Kimi and his apparent selective memory is both amusing and annoying. "It's called Ula Bipi"  
Kimi freezes.  
Ula Bipi.  
Those words send a shiver down his spine.  
He knows them.  
And knows what they mean.  
Ula Bipi.  
Red Bull.  
Sebastian is the meaning behind his tattoo.  
He's supposed to protect Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo! :D


	5. Sebastian...alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kimi argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble set in this verse.

It was a mistake and now Sebastian was paying for it.  
They had argued, of course they had argued.  
Sebastian and Kimi had neared the end of their journey together, with only one thing standing in their way.   
Te Kā  
The fire demon who was determined to have Te Fiti's heart for his own.   
Sebastian's hot headedness had finally lead to something bad.   
Te Kā's rage had poured down on them, and Kimi had been left with a broken Fishhook.   
The Fishhook was all he had. All he was. And now it was charred in his hands, one more hit and all the power would be gone.   
And it had all been Sebastian's fault.   
Kimi had said some terrible things to him, how the ocean chose wrong. How Sebastian was just one stupid mortal who would die like all mortals did. And Sebastian? He had crumbled. He had started to admire Kimi...like him even. And now Kimi was turning his back on him.

Sebastian had never felt so broken.   
Kimi had turned and fled, leaving Sebastian on his own.   
And Sebastian? He had decided to face Te Kā' alone. To prove to Kimi he wasn't worthless. That he wasn't some stupid mortal and that he was going to save the world.

And now Sebastian is passed out cold on the rocks below and all Kimi can feel is rage.  
Why did Kimi leave him alone? Why? Kimi once again had only thought of himself and now he's gotten the one he...no he's gotten Sebastian in danger.  
 He summons every last ounce of magic out of his broken staff and takes his horse form. With a scream of rage he jumps down from out of the sky and lands besides Sebastian, his eyes red with anger. Kimi rears up to the sky, ready for battle.  
The two powerful forces collide in a stream of magical light, and Kimi comes out victorious. Te Kā' is wounded in the fight, not mortally, but wounded enough not to be a threat.  
Kimi returns to his human form and gently picks up Sebastian, cradling him against his chest. Feeling his heart sadden at how light the mortal was and how fragile he was in his arms.  
It was all Kimi's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	6. The heart restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian return the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble set in the Moana!Verse.

Kimi takes Sebastian back to his island, a place that used to mean pain and misery for himself. It now means salvation.  
Kimi tends to Sebastian, heals him. Prays for him to be okay.  
When Sebastian wakes up after a few days, he looks at Kimi and smiles "you came back for me"  
"I did" Kimi replies softly.  
"Why?" Sebastian asks weakly "I thought I was a stupid mortal and not worth your time?"  
"I didn't mean that"  
"You did"  
"I didn't" Kimi sighs "Seb, I never meant those things. I was wrong"  
"Kimi Raikkonen, God Of Land And Sae, admitting he's wrong. That's a first" Sebastian smiles gently at him.  
"I'm wrong whenever you're concerned" Kimi replies "and I will happily admit to being wrong a thousand times if it means you will forgive me"  
Sebastian's eyes soften "I forgave you as soon as I opened my eyes"  
Kimi feels wetness in his eyes and he wipes at his eyes frantically.  
"Are you crying?" Sebastian asks, eyes surprised.  
"Shut up, kid" Kimi replies, before he gently tips up Sebastian's chin and kisses him.

* * *

Of course, Kimi and Sebastian complete their quest together. Sebastian figures out that Te Kā is actually Te Fiti and with Kimi's help he manages to bring her heart back to her.  
They save the Islands. Together.  
And then, once Te Fiti clears the Islands of the darkness, they travel back to Ula Bipi, together.  
And the bull and the horse on Kimi's shoulder moves to rest over Kimi's heart. And they stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	7. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been listening to "You're Welcome" on repeat for days now and I really wanted to write the scene that song came from with Kimi and Sebastian. And since I had such nice comments on Wattpad I finally got round to writing it. So here is chapter 7, the first meeting.

Kimi had lost track of the days he had spent on the Island.

10?

20?

200?

234,890?

It didn't matter. It had become his home.

If home was a small barren island in the middle of the ocean. The sand was a dull grey. Rocks covered the land scattered with carvings made with a crude instrument, which seemed to map out the time Kimi had spent on the Island. The food found on the Island was tasteless and dull, and the water surrounding the shoreline was a pale grey compared to the sparkling blue of the rest of the ocean.

Kimi guessed this was his punishment. After all, he had stolen Te Fiti's Heart. Maybe he was supposed to spend his days here? After all, he had ended up on this Island after Te Kā, the fire demon, had fought him for the Heart of Te Fiti and Kimi had lost. Kimi had been sent to this Island, where he had remained alone ever since.

Alone, without his magical Fishhook (which he had lost after stealing the Heart) and with no way to get off the Island. The only company for miles around was the seagulls who occasionally visited the Island for food.  
   
Actually, speaking of seagulls. The feathered annoyances seemed to be making a lot of noise today. Squawking and crying and, Kimi looked up at the sky, circling? Kimi swears he can hear a voice too, panicked yells aimed at the birds.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Kimi put down the basket of food he had foraged and went to see what was going on down at the shoreline.

There was someone on the Island. A young man. And he was being attacked by the seagulls.  
   
Kimi watched for a few seconds, amused, before deciding he had seen enough and launched himself at the flock of birds. The seagulls all gave alarmed squawks before flying away, leaving the stunned young man to blink in surprise at his rescuer.

Kimi was used to this, the awe on human's faces when they met him. The way their eyes would gaze at the tattoos that covered his chest and arms, which seemed to dance before their eyes. For some humans, meeting a real Demigod could be overwhelming, and Kimi loved the expressions on their faces. It made him feel powerful and worthy.

However this human wasn't looking at him in awe, more like determination and just a tiny bit of anger.

The young man raised the oar he had in his hand and pointed it at Kimi "Kimi, Demigod of the wind and sea. I am Sebastian of Ula Bipi. I command you to board my boat, sail across the sea, and return the Heart of Te Fiti" his voice trembled as he spoke, but his eyes held a light in them that spoke of bravery.

Kimi looks at Sebastian and chuckles softly "am I supposed to be impressed?"

Sebastian's blue eyes look confused for a second and he lowers his oar, muttering to himself "but Christian said this would work....."

"Yeah kid? You thought a nice 'commanding' little speech would get me to sail away with you and I'd do as you ask? Please, don't make me laugh"

Sebastian's eyes flash and he raises his oar again "it does not matter, you are coming with me anyway. My Island is dying, you're it's only hope"

"How is your Island dying my problem?" Kimi asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because you stole the Heart of Te Fiti, cursing the land" Sebastian replies "I was chosen by the ocean to find you and get you to put it back"

Kimi raises an eyebrow "really, the ocean chose you?"

Sebastian nods "It did, and it gave me this" Sebastian reaches to unclasp the locket around his neck and brings out a small green stone. Kimi physically recoils from it and Sebastian watches in surprise, quickly putting the stone away.

"You stole this from Te Fiti, it's only right you give it back to her" Sebastian looks at Kimi, his blue eyes filled with urgency "just come with me, please"

Kimi looks at Sebastian, takes in the determined set of his shoulders and the way his face is tight and drawn with distress, and shakes his head "no"

Sebastian instantly deflates "no?"

"No" Kimi repeats "just leave me alone, I'm not going with you"

"You..you are" Sebastian replies "even if I have to drag you"

Kimi smirks "I'd like to see you try"

As soon as the words leave Kimi's mouth, Sebastian launches himself at Kimi and tries to drag him to the boat by his arm.

Kimi watches for a second in amusement, before he shakes his arm out of Sebastian's grasp and picks Sebastian up with ease, setting him back down in his canoe.

"Now, go away" Kimi tells him softly "I will not help you"

Kimi turns around to go back up the shore, but Sebastian gently calls to him;

"So, you don't want to leave this Island behind?"

Kimi pauses and looks back at Sebastian, who is refusing to meet his gaze.

"I mean, that's what the legends say, right? The Demigod Kimi spends his days alone on a barren Island, as punishment for stealing the Heart. Don't you want to leave? Find new lands? Do something to make up for what you've done?"

Kimi listens to Sebastian and finds he can't deny it. What Sebastian says is true, but he can't leave. How can he without his Hook? And with an ocean full of monsters out there ready to kill him for the Heart? No he couldn't do it.

Kimi shakes his head and carries on walking up the beach, but Sebastian's voice floats back to him on the wind.

"I know you're missing your Hook, I could help you find it. Just help me and I'll help you"

Kimi pauses again and looks back at the canoe nestled on the shoreline. He looks at Sebastian, who is looking at him with such hope and sadness on his face, and makes up his mind.

With a sigh, Kimi makes his way back down the beach and towards Sebastian and the little canoe, where a new adventure awaits him that will lead to something new and unexpected.

And it will all start with the beaming smile Sebastian sends him as he boards the boat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


	8. Consider the coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is bored one night on the canoe and begs Kimi to tell him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Creating the story I used a line from "You're Welcome" and also my imagination. I might write more like this when I have time to read the Maui legends. This chapter takes place after Kimi tells Sebastian how he got his powers. I am now also moving away from movie scenes and creating my own. But I might also write movie scenes again if inspiration strikes.

They've been on this canoe now for what feels like a thousand years.

It's a brilliant star-filled night and Sebastian is bored.

He's been starring out at the open ocean for the last few days, which would have been interesting if the large expanse of water had done anything but slowly lap the sides of the canoe.

Kimi hasn't really been all that good company recently, ever since he revealed his backstory to Sebastian he had seemed lost in a fog of memories. He barely answered Sebastian when he had questions and their wayfinding lessons had slowly become less regular.

Sebastian's eyes flicker over to the Demi-God in question and he watches Kimi for a little bit as he directs the sail to where they want to go. Sebastian watches for a while, eyes tracing the lines of tattoos covering Kimi's skin. Each one told a tale and Sebastian was curious about every single one.

"You're staring" Kimi's voice breaks Sebastian's gaze and Sebastian smiles sheepishly at Kimi.

"Uh, sorry. I was just...uh-"

"Admiring the view?" Kimi cuts him off, turning around to smirk at Sebastian.

"I wasn't! I was just looking at the stars" Sebastian can feel his face flush with heat.

"Sure you were" Kimi responds, smiling at Sebastian teasingly.

"I-I" Sebastian, feeling slightly embarrassed, defensively folds his arms across his chest "oh fine! I was looking at your tattoos, happy now?"

"Very" Kimi replies, quickly checking on the sail before making his way over to Sebastian and sitting down besides him.

"You said each tattoo told a tale, could you tell me about one of them?" Sebastian asks, suddenly shy when Kimi's piecing gaze turns on him.

"Which one do you want to know about?" Kimi asks, surprising Sebastian as Sebastian had expected a flat out no.

"This one" Sebastian replies, reaching out to gently trace the tattoo encircling Kimi's arm. The tattoo showed a crowd of people with their arms raised in joy, Kimi in the middle of them holding out a coconut.

"That was when I planted the first coconut tree" Kimi explains, his eyes holding a hint of amusement.

"Tell me the story?" Sebastian asks, reaching over to grab Lewis from the hold and placing him onto his lap. The rooster squawked in surprise, but then settled into Sebastian's hold.

"Very well" Kimi nods his head and looks out over the ocean "I was younger then, quite new to my powers and my role. I had long flowing hair and-" Kimi pauses when Sebastian rolls his eyes "What? I did. Anyway. I came across this tribe living on one of my Islands. The Island was quite barren and fishing recently had gotten worse. More and more nets were coming back empty. None of the Islanders knew why and they were starving. Whilst I was exploring the Island the village chief, a man named Fernando, approached me. He begged me to help the village because if this sudden lack of fish carried on, no one would survive" Kimi looks over to Sebastian to see him hooked on every word, his eyes wide with wonder and his mouth open slightly. It made something twist in Kimi's chest to see Sebastian look at him like that. It had been a while since anyone had looked at him with that much awe in their eyes....

Kimi forced himself to break his gaze from Sebastian and continue his story " So I agreed. I looked around the Island. It was quite barren. Nothing really grew here. Sadly it was one of the Islands I didn't fully pay attention to when creating. I felt guilty, all these people slowly starving because I was careless. So I decided I needed to do something. I needed to provide for this tribe, help make it grow. So I looked around for a suitable place for things to grow and gathered up all the power in my Fishhook, and then a tree sprouted. It grew and grew until it reached the sky. I stood back to admire my work. The tree would be the saviour of the tribe" Kimi pauses and shakes his head as he tells the next part "Fernando, however, did not believe that this tree could save his tribe. He shouted at me, told me that I was laughing at the tribe's plight and wasn't there to help. He cursed and shouted and raved until something dropped from the tree and landed squarely on his head. He was knocked out instantly. The villagers all rushed out to see what had happened to their chief and found him on the floor next to a strange object. One of the villagers, a woman named Minttu, who was VERY beautiful let me tell you, picked up the object and smashed it against a rock. She discovered that it contained milk and she passed it around the tribe, getting them to drink the sweet tasting liquid. They were surprised, and even more so when they discovered the many uses a coconut has. They declared me their hero that day and I spent the rest of the day helping them learn how to make a grove for the trees to grow. Minttu was most grateful for my actions. We had a great night" Kimi smiles dreamily and is broken out of his revere by Sebastian coughing pointedly "oh right, sorry. So that's the story of how I created coconut trees"

Kimi ends his tale and turns to look at Sebastian who's eyes are as wide as saucers "you created coconut trees?"

Kimi nods "I did indeed"

"That is amazing!" Sebastian grins at him "could you tell me any more stories?"

"Maybe tomorrow, it's getting late and I know I said Wayfinders do not sleep but you look dead on your feet. You need some rest"

"I'm not tired" Sebastian answers defiantly as a huge yawn overtakes him.

"Right, and I believe that" Kimi scoffs and rolls his eyes "come on, kid. You need to rest"

"I will, if you tell me one more story" Sebastian responds, looking up at Kimi under his eyelashes "please?"

Kimi sighs and settles back down besides Sebastian "okay, one more then it's time to sleep. Okay? I don't want you to fall asleep Wayfinding tomorrow"

Sebastian nods "I promise, now please. Another story!"

Kimi chuckles at his eagerness and then racks his brains to find a story to tell. He doesn't get too far into the tale when he feels a weight drop onto his shoulder and turns to see that Sebastian has nodded off against him. The young man looks so peaceful that Kimi doesn't dare move him in case he wakes him up, so he merely settles himself more comfortably and turns his gaze to the stars, wondering quietly to himself why the Gods had chosen Sebastian to come and save him from his exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	9. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi has spent 1,000 years without his Fishhook. He finds he has some learning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered this scene from Moana and just had to make my own version in my AU. XD 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IabXf4celsQ

Getting the Fishhook back from Bernie had been easy compared to what Kimi was trying to do now.

It turns out that actually re-learning how to use the Fishook's powers after being without it for 1,000 years was difficult.

Sebastian leaned on the bow of the canoe as he watched Kimi hold the Fishhook in his hands. "So, this thing can make you turn into animals?"

Kimi turns to glare at him. "This 'thing' as you call it is the source of my power thank you very much," Kimi looks down at it, "It just doesn't seem to want to work anymore."

"What can you turn into?" Sebastian asks, curious. He moves forward as if to touch the delicate carvings on the Hook but Kimi moves away from him.

"My main form is of a horse, but I can change into other animals if I wish." Kimi replies, still staring at the Fishhook.

"Why don't you try something small to start with?" Sebastian asks, "you know, a beetle or something."

Kimi raises an eyebrow at him, "a beetle?"

Sebastian nods, "Yes a beetle. Come on, lets see you try." He takes a step back to give Kimi some room and gives him a thumbs up.

Kimi takes a deep breath and holds the Fishhook in front of him, "here goes nothing."

The Fishhook thrums with energy beneath his hands and there's a bright flash of light. Kimi feels a small thud as he lands on the deck of the canoe, and when he opens his eyes he finds he's a beetle.

Kimi gives a little noise of triumph, but then finds he cannot move.

Sebastian looks down at him and winces, "um nice try, but you have a fish tail."

Kimi cannot turn his head to look, but knows that there is something wrong. So he quickly changes back, the process making him slightly dizzy.

"Perhaps you just need practice?" Sebastian asks as he runs over to hold him steady.

Kimi can only nod, looking down at his Fishhook wearily.

* * *

 

It takes a few goes and it's long into sunset when Kimi finally makes the Fishhook work.

The first few goes had seen him take many bizarre forms, half shark half man, half bird half shark. To name a few.

In the end, Sebastian comes over to where a dejected Kimi sits on the floor. He silently places his hands on top of Kimi's own where they rest on the Fishhook.

Sebastian gazes into Kimi's eyes and they sparkle with determination. "You can do this. I believe in you. Just one more time, try a hawk."

Kimi looks into Sebastian's eyes and suddenly finds a new determination flow through him, the Fishhook seems to pick up on it as it suddenly glows softly between them.

Sebastian steps back and gives Kimi a soft encouraging smile.

Kimi stands up again and holds the Fishhook in front of him. The Fishhook fills with the familiar energy and suddenly Kimi is on the deck of the canoe as a hawk.

Not half a hawk, a full hawk.

Sebastian gives a cheer and Kimi raises his wings in the air, cawing in delight before taking off from the deck of the boat.

Kimi circles around the boat a few times, doing twirls in the air, before ruffling Sebastian's hair as he passes and landing on his shoulder, careful not to dig his claws in too hard.

Sebastian looks up at him with a beaming smile. "I knew you could do it!"

Kimi gives a little caw before landing on the deck of the canoe, human once more.

Kimi gives Sebastian a pleased little smile before he twirls the Fishhook around with a flourish.

Sebastian gives him a pleased grin and walks over to him.

"Thank you." Kimi tells Sebastian as he surprises him by pulling him into a hug.

"For what?" Sebastian asks as he pulls away.

"For believing in me." Kimi replies simply.

Sebastian gives him a soft smile, "I've always believed in you."

Kimi suddenly finds he cannot look into Sebastian's eyes and so he looks away, busying himself with his Fishhook.

Sebastian takes in his bashful silence and smiles, before walking over to the hold Lewis is in and taking him out to check on him.

It takes Kimi several seconds to speak, but when he does it surprises Sebastian.

"Hey, why don't you take over the canoe tonight?"

Sebastian's head shoots up from where he's petting Lewis and he gazes at Kimi in surprise. "I thought you said I wasn't ready?"

"You've earned it." Kimi replies, going over to the controls of the canoe and motioning for Sebastian to follow him.

Sebastian gently places Lewis back into the hold and makes his way over to Kimi, suddenly nervous.

Kimi hands the oar over to Sebastian and then gently pushes him forward.

"First, use the stars." Kimi tells him gently.

Sebastian holds his hand out and maps the sky using his hand.

Kimi shakes his head and then gently moves Sebastian's hand until it's in the right place, nodding in satisfaction.

Sebastian takes in the location and then nods before putting the oar in the water and moving the canoe in the right direction.

Kimi smiles at him proudly.

They continue in this manner long into the night until Kimi gets Sebastian to sleep and takes over from him.

As Sebastian sleeps on, Kimi keeps watch on the young Chieftain, feeling a sense of pride in how well he has learnt wayfinding.

And also another feeling, one he cannot name.

Kimi shakes his head, those thoughts are for another time. 

Right now he focuses on the water ahead of him and the ever looming Island of Te Fiti. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
